Mi extraño amigo
by MariSeverus
Summary: Las navidades antes no significaban nada. Él ya no está, se ha marchado ya. Pero un visitante, hará que las cosas cambien. Regalo de navidad para mi querida mini clon, Amelia.


Bueno, mi regalo para mi Mio clonísima AmeliaBadguy. ¡Se le quiere mucho y espero que le guste! Muchos besos y saludos a todo el que lo lea. Mis cariños y felices fiestas.

MarySeverus.

Disclaimer: Nada me pertenece, excepto ideas. El resto, le pertenece a JK Rowling.

* * *

Estaba triste y sola, la sensación era desgarradora. Él se había ido y sus sueños, se habían muerto con él. Todo se terminaba y muy pronto, la navidad se acercaría. Otro año sola. Otro año donde no había más que festejar, las tristezas y las derrotas. Estaba muerto y ella no podía remediarlo. Se sentía tan terrible. Tenía miedo, dolor en su pecho. Pero bueno, la vida ahora estaba al acecho. No podía hacer nada más, tenía que dejarlo pasar.

Miraba las horas. El "Tic" "Tac", todo que viene y va. Las horas, las edades, los años y las estaciones. Sentía, quería, pero ya no tenía. Estaba todo mal, todo triste y sin final. Ese tiempo perdido, ese sentimiento sufrido. Si él estuviera, si él lo presintiera. Pero no, ya no. Está en una tumba y todo se derrumba. ¡Oh dios, su corazón sufrió! ¡Oh por dios, solo quiere un poco de amor! Amor, ella es todo un primor. Sensaciones felices, no más lágrimas tristes.

- Parece que estoy sola, otra vez. Esta navidad- suspiraba ella, sentada en las escaleras. Un enorme y largo vestido rojo de encajes. Las velas que se consumen, la tristeza que se asume- Mi amor, siempre estás de primero.

Frente su altar, sus plegarias se alzan. No está, lo tiene que aceptar. Lo siente, está presente. No importa qué tan lejos, el amor es su reflejo. Reflejo de que lo ama, que descansa en su alma. Bueno, está sola en físico, pero está su espíritu.

_"Mírala, cómo está llorando" "Es su culpa. Ella escogió amarme"_

Dumbledore sonríe, no se inhibe. ¿Quién escoje, a quién amar? ¿Cómo se puede enfrentar? Le mira con paciencia, es toda una torpeza. No entiende, pero lo siente. Se lo va a explicar, para que lo pueda remediar.

_"¿Cómo puedes escoger a quién amar?" "Si eso es así, me has de explicar" "Ella te siente, te llora y se acongoja" _

_"Lo siento, pero no quise herirla" "Ni sé lo que le hice"_

_"Se enamoró, se acostumbró" "Y justo te vas, ya no estás" "¿Cómo crees que ha de estar?"_

_"Destrozada, con el alma picada" "Que se acostumbre, mi vida no le incumbe"_

_"¿Cuál vida, si ya no existes?" "Es triste, pero el amor siempre persiste"_

Dumbledore le mira, la sonrisa aumenta en su tamaño, tiene una idea. El regalo perfecto, el sueño de sus anhelos. Que su sentimientos se cumplan, que su corazón, ya no tenga culpas. Severus Snape lo mira, ¿Qué tendría? Dumbledore continúa sonriendo, es amor, es perfecto.

_"Sabes cómo hacerla feliz. Es triste, no dejes que sea su fin"_

_"¿Quién? ¿Yo?" "Estoy muerto. Ya no siento"_

_"Bueno, no precisamente tú"_La mira, suspira ante su dolor. ¿Qué quiere él, que tanto insiste? Su amor persiste, pero él no existe. ¿Cómo la puede hacer feliz, si ha dejado de subsistir? Se ha echado a morir, ya no quiere sonreír. Está allí, sin resistir. Se deshace en lágrimas, no piensa en otras cosas. Admira su inocencia, tiene que complacerla.

Y allí está, rezándole a dios, por su redención. Que en donde esté, ya no sienta. Que lo que deseó y que nunca se le cumplió, sea su salvación. Que de su amor, resurja el perdón. Todo su amor, que se eleve hasta su corazón. Lo extraña tanto, ¡Por dios, ya basta de trastornos! Otra navidad sola, otra lágrima que arroja. Lo extraña, lo ama, con el dolor más profundo de su alma.

Escucha un maullido, se da la vuelta. Algo raspa su puerta, hace apreciable su presencia. Es pequeño, es negro. Es un precioso gatito negro. La mira, su colita gira. Está allí parado, con las orejitas levantadas. La mira, maúlla, su llanto arrulla. Es un gato, está solo y es precioso. ¿De quién será? ¿Se lo podrá quedar? Es tan precioso, es tan gracioso.

- Hola, gatito. ¿Solo en estas fechas? Llegas a la hora correcta. Pasa, no tengas miedo. Ven, estate quieto.

_"Acompáñala. No puedes abrazarla, no podrás besarla, pero puedes mimarla" _

- ¿Y cómo te llamas? ¡Tienes una maña!- sonríe, cuando su pata no quiere quitar de su mano. Es tan humano. Maúlla, eso la arrulla. Su vocecita, como una campanita- Me recuerdas tanto a alguien ¿Sabes? Pero él, ya es un ángel.

Y esas navidades fueron las mejores. Un nuevo amigo, es negro, es peludo. Maúlla como nadie, su voz siempre la escucha. Le da su pata, nunca se escapa. La mira, la reconforta y a la felicidad le transporta. Le recuerda a él, se siente como él. ¡Incluso huele precisamente a él! Es su gatito, es el extraño visitante, que de ahora en adelante, siempre estará adelante. No la dejará sola y si llora se enoja. Tan idéntico a él, que hasta da miedo.


End file.
